Shmellows
=History= Shmellows is a now infamous Wazoo skit that was originally intended to be a magnum-opus. The original idea was concieved by Giovanni Colantonio. He had an idea to make a skit that was always ever changing. He wanted it to be filled with completely random momments that would change the direction and style of the film. An example of the idea is that a modern scene would be happening, when all of a sudden, a character would pick up a rifle and cowboy hat and all of a sudden a Western would begin. Working off of this idea, a small cast of men who were attending GFF decided to put the idea to film. After the first highly-successful session, the men decided to continue on, striving to make a full length feature. The Answer To Bill The skit quickly became known to some as "The Answer To Bill". At the time, Jack Samels, Sutton Dewey, Mike H, Pete Day, and Doug Linse began their own magnum-opus called Bill. The skit was very well recieved thus creating a slight tension. Both casts were trying to make defining Wazoo skits, but there was only room for one (Or so people thought). By the time Shmellows came along, it had been the only other skit to match Bill in it's length and scale. =Characters= *Albert Wesker (Alex Sakach) - A renagade agent of STARS. He is aware of the alien threat and alerts government officials of the danger. *Agent (Giovanni Colantonio) - An FBI agent on the hunt for a group of evil alien invaders. *Shapeshifting Alien (Jamie O'Connell) - One of the aliens trying to bring destruction to Earth. Throughout the series, he undergoes a wealth of different personality changes. *Fupa (Bryan Grove) - An alien who is covered in tin foil. His mass is used to knock down enemies. He also has a phobia of 2Pac. *Coremeister ((Cory Pray) - A jock mercinary who stumbles upon the alien situation and decides to join in. *Agent Addidas (Jake Farrar) - A CIA agent who teams up with Wesker and Agent to find the Shmellows before the aliens. He's holds the key to the Shmellows' location. Also a Yankees fan. *Android (Andrew Thomas) - An alien created robot sent to destroy the agents. *Andrew Hoffman (Himself) - Andrew makes a very brief appearance as an officer who briefly notices an alien attack. *Orca (Andrew Thomas) - A russian alien informant on Earth who leads the aliens to the secret Shmellows mining facility. *Hunchback (Jack Samels) - A henchman of the aliens who is very, very briefly seen. *Larry Wigger (Jamie O'Connell) - A hallucination. *Maloney (Bryan Grove) - A hallucination. *Mr. Body Massage (Bryan Grove) - A hallucination. =Plot Overview= Shmellows was filmed in four seperate sessions. These sessions are reffered to as parts of the whole piece. While some people mistake them for sequels, all four parts are indeed a collective piece. Part 1 Shmellows follows the story of an FBI agent who is called to a mysterious building to investigate a strange disturbance. Upon entrance, he suddenely attacked by a strange lifeform who almost kills him. The being is eventually warded off by a man named Albert Wesker. Wesker reveals that he works for a secret organization called STARS. He tells the agent that the being he saw was in fact an alien lifeform who has come to Earth to harvest a bizzarre substance in the Earth's core known as Shmellows. Aiding the investigation is Agent Addidas of the CIA. Soon the men split up to find the aliens, only to be cornered by a wealth of hallucinations. First, Larry Wigger, a rude talk show host corners the FBI agent. On the other side of the building, Wesker is cornered by Maloney, an overactive kid. The men try to escape the hallucinations, leading in an epic battle between Maloney and Wigger. Eventually, everyone begins singing the Billy Hatcher theme song. Part 2 The three agents are lead to the aliens home base on Earth. There, they are taken captive by the aliens. Here, they meet Coremeister who immediatley starts fighting people. Coremeister and Wesker team up to fight the aliens, and basically a good 20 minutes of random fighting ensues. Finally, the shapeshifting alien captures Wesker and holds him at gunpoint. The two men share a confusing, yet touching momment in which Eve 6's "Here's To The Night" is played. More fighting happens at some point, and then Wesker escapes. To hunt him down, the aliens send out Android who is in fact and android. Sadly, Android is not of much use. Wesker and the agent team back up to find Addidas who they discover is the 'yellow shmellow'. The men interrogate him to try and find the key to the true shmellows. Eventually he gives them a set of directions. The agent is then chased by an alien and shot at. He is saved by Wesker, who shoots his assailant and brings him out of the base. Part 3 The shortest piece of the series contains not that much at all. Basically, the aliens and agents all leave to run for the Shmellows. In a battle, Wesker is killed by the shapeshifter. A nearby officer sees the chaos unfold and doesn't really do anything at all. A hunchback runs by at some point. Agent Addidas also has his hair buzzed off by a low flying plane. There's an ambush and some people get shot. Part 4 The conlusion begins with the Agent spying on the two main aliens speaking in a field. The Agent follows them back inside of their headquarters. There, he is plauged by another hallucination of Mr. Body Massage. He snaps out of it only to be confronted by the shape-shifter. The two fight for a bit, only to find out that they have a common intrest of freestyle rapping. They begin freestyling and soon Fupa joins in as well. The big rap-off ends and the shapeshifter escapes into the woods. There, he seeks out Orca, the Russian-alien informant. The two talk about the secret mining area and plan on going. The agent listens in when suddenely Wesker comes in and begins fighting the alien. All of the men fight their way to the secret mining area and Orca is thrown down a cliff is killed. A battle rages between the men, until Wesker betrays the agent attempting to knock him down the cliff. Before he can, the alien throws him down actually killing him. The agent gets up and continues the battle against the alien, finally getting the upper hand and holding him at gun point. The alien proclaims that the planet "Shmurf" will never survive, only to discover he's not on Schmurf. He's pissed off and gets killed. =Shmellows 2= The "sequel" to Shmellows was filmed in 2006 in Franco Campese's basement. The story followed a new cast of characters who find themselves 50 years in the future. A man is searching through a dark cavern when he is attacked by an alien being. A mysterious person saves him and brings him into a hidden office. The person turns out to Agent Addidas. Addidas tells the man that the aliens have invaded Earth in an attempt to find the Shmellows. He also says that he has a way to fight them off, but the weapon is password protected. Unfortunately, they have lost the password. He then introduced him to a German technician who is hard at work at discovering the password. Also on the team is a silent ninja. The skit follows a loose plot for about five minutes until actors begin deciding that the skit is terrible. The remainder of the skit becomes a struggle to finish it, as they replace characters and re-do scenes over and over. After a long segment, the camera cuts back to the plot discovering that the men have found the password and saved the world. They then all dance to techno. Cast *Agent Addidas (Jake Farrar) - A CIA Agent who is leading an underground resistance to thwart off the aliens. *Man (Franco Campese) - A curious explorer who uncovers the secret underground operations after encountering an alien. *Ninja (Alex Sakach) - A silent warrior who fights with the resistance. The actor playing him becomes frusterated half-way through and trys to sabotage the skit. *German Technician (Giovanni Colantonio) - A computer expert who is frantically searching for the password that can save the world. *Alien (Bryan Grove) - An alien invader. =Quotes= *"Bowwipasow!" *"Planet Schmurf will be ours!!" "What are you talking about? This is planet Earth." "....... WHAT ZEE HELLLL!!!" *"WHY YOU FLINCH!?" *"What a dumb scarecrow!" *"Hey Jakie... Room enough for 2?" *"TRIPLE SLUGGAH!" *"I didn't slay JFK!" =Trivia= *Shmellows was filmed over many locations. Part 1 took place in G's basement. Part 2 and some of part 4 was filmed in J's Basement. The rest of Part 4 was filmed in Jamie's woods near the forts. Part 3 was filmed during CFF at Cory's house. Also, the sequel was filmed at Franco's house. *The freestyle rapping in Part 4 is the only recorded music or video of Yo 'N Crow. *Later, G adapated the film into a short story, which he submitted to a Medfield High School short story contest. The story takes the events of Part 1 and sends it on an alternate path. In this ending, all of the characters are killed and the aliens destroy the world. *All of the hallucinations are characters from other Wazoo skits, except for 1. Mr. Body Massage is actually based on a characetr in Ebaum's Worlds GI Joe parodies. *Throughout the skit, Wesker provides commentary using "Wesker's Log." However, after his 'death' in Part 3, the FBI Agent takes this role. Part 4 begins with "Agent's Log". *At the start of Part 4, the aliens are speaking in their native tounge. The cast intended to edit the skit and throw in subtitles to translate. However, the skit was never edited, so this was not done. *At the time of filming, Alex nearly exclusivly played the role of Wesker in every skit he was in. Once he died in Part 4, Alex declared it was the true death of Wesker. He vowed that his role was done. He held this up for a long time, before bringing the character back a few times. *Part of Part 1 of Shmellows has accidently been taped over. Part of the skit Reservoir Weskers was filmed over it by accident. Alex, G, and Jake hid the tape for a while as not to upset Wazoo. *In a project for TV Production, Jake, Alex, and G ended their film by mimicking the end scene of Part 1. The men one by one came in front of the camera and sang the Billy Hatcher theme. *The skit was in production from late August to late Winter. Each session is at least a month apart time wise.